Macintosh and the Thief
by ODSTrules
Summary: Macintosh captures a thief, but will he be the one who's heart is stolen?


Macintosh and the Thief

Big Macintosh was on the trail. A thief had been taking apples from the orchard for weeks and a reward was offered to anyone who caught the culprit. He had heard a rustling as he was apple bucking and went to investigate. He crept cautiously forward until the only thing separating him from whatever that was stealing the apples was a thick bush. He crouched low, then sprang through the shrub, landing on the bandit! The thief screamed and he pinned the pony's hooves down. As the face came into view he realized it was one of his sister's friends Fluttershy. He was almost as startled as her. Over the past couple weeks he had seen Fluttershy in a different way. Unlike her friends, she wasn't loud or craved attention. She spoke when she needed to. Macintosh was one of the bravest ponies in Ponyville, but this small pony scared him more than any dragon. "Don't hurt me please!" she said quietly. Big Mac looked at her quivering on the ground and suddenly was glad his coat was as red, so as to hide his blush. "What are you doing here Fluttershy?" She ducked behind her soft pink mane. "I was taking apples to the Squirell family. I've been running low and I didn't want to be a bother, so I took some on my own." She looked up at him and asked "Are you going to turn me in?"

HE thought about it, but the way she looked at him stopped him in his tracks. "Somepony may hear that I stopped the robberies, but not who it was. Now weren't you on your way to see Applejack?" She brightend and ran up and hugged him making his knees go weak. "Oh thank you Big Macintosh! I'll see you later!" She flew off and Big Mac turned to watch her go. He shook his head. "What're you doin' ya big dummy? She is my sister's friend! That means off limits! If Applejack knew," "What? That you're falling for Fluttershy?" He whipped around to see that Granny Smith had come to stand beside him. He sighed. "Ah just don't think it would do any good for anypony to let Fluttershy know." Granny Smith looked up at the proud stallion she had raised. "Now listen here sonny. I didn't raise you so you would give up before you started. Now go get that girl!" "You're right Granny. Thank you." With that he galloped towards the barn where Fluttershy and Applejack were.

While Macintosh was talking to Granny, Fluttershy had been talking to Applejack. "Hey Applejack?" The pony looked up from her work. "Hey Fluttershy. What can I do for you?" Fluttershy ducked behind her mane. "How do you know when you've found the one?" At this Applejack's mouth fell open. Fluttershy could barely talk to her friends, much less a colt. "Who is he? Is he one of them colts down in the town? Or are you a Phillyfooler?" Fluttershy looked around, then beckoned her friend to come closer. "If you tell anypony, I will sic my animals on your orchard. Got it?" Applejack was stunned! This must be one heck of a crush if Fluttershy was making threats. "I swear." "Okay. It's Big Macintosh." Applejack's jaw hit the floor. "My brother! Why!?" Just then Big Macintosh came through the door.

Big Macintosh sprinted as fast as he could to the barn. When he reached the red door he paused to catch his breath, then went in. When he entered, Fluttershy screamed and hid behind some hay bale. "Uh, Fluttershy? I just wanted to talk." Applejack walked by him and said "I'll leave you two alone." Big Mac walked behind the hay bale. Fluttershy was hyperventilating. He brabbed a brown bag and handed it to her. She took some deep breathes, then lowered the bag. "Hello Macintosh." He smiled "Say, Fluttershy, you know that dance that is coming up?" She nodded. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me. Fluttershy gasped. This was everything she had ever hoped for. But at the same time, she felt like throwing up. "Yes! I'll go." She suddenly looked sick. "Are you ok Fluttershy? You look a little green." "I'll be fine. Gotta go!" She took flight and sped out of the barn. Both were thinking the same thought. "What have I done?"

To Mac, the week before the dance flew by. Word had spread that Fluttershy was going to the dance with a stallion, and Big Mac was questioned by Rainbowdash and Twilight along with his friends. Finnaly, the night of the dance was here, and he was for once, freaking out. Applejack found him pacing the living room. He looked up "Oh Applejack! What am ah going to do? What if I can't go through with it?" Applejack glared at her older brother. "Look, Macintosh. If you don't do this, and take her to this dance, I will let you go through bucking season all on your own." He gulped at the thought. "Okay sis." He straightened his tie and dashed out the door.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was having the same dilemma. Twilight had come over when Applejack told her that Fluttershy was nervous. However, she did not expect this. Fluttershy was hiding in her couch while Angel threw carrots at her. "Uhhh, Fluttershy?" Fluttershy poked her head out from the couch. "Oh, hello Twilight." "Fluttershy, Applejack asked me to give you a pep talk so here it goes. If you don't go with this stallion, you may really hurt him. I have to go, but keep that in mind." Fluttershy thought about this. "She's right, she whisperd. Big Macintosh obviously has a crush on me if he asked me to the dance. I have to do this." She burst from the pillows, wings spread, sending Angel into the ceiling. "Oh, I'm so sorry Angel, but I'm expecting someone." Just then, a knock on the door startled her. "Uh, Fluttershy? It's Big Macintosh." She came to the door. "Hello Mac- is it alright if I call you that?" He nodded. "Well, let me grab my dress. I'll be just a minute. Sure enough, when a minute passed, she returned to the door. When her dress came into view, Big Mac's mouth hit the ground. She was wearing a plain blue dress with a pink ribbon around the middle. It was so simple, but to Macintosh, she looked like 1000 sunrises in one. "Wow, you look wonderful." She blushed. "Oh, thank you. I made it for tonight with some help from Angel." Sensing that things were going awkward fast, Mac said "So should we get going?" Fluttershy nodded and headed off down the path with him. After walking and talking for a while, the pair felt more comfortable with each other. When they reached the party, all of Fluttershy's friends were surprised, save Applejack.


End file.
